A household appliance commonly has a cabinet defining an interior that is accessible through a door. Electronic devices, such as a user interface, can be partially or fully integrated into the door and supplied power or data from the cabinet. A wire harness typically passes from the cabinet to the door at a convenient location such as through the hinge knuckle or pin of a hinge connecting the door to the cabinet. The wire harness is subject to fatigue as the door is opened/closed, which can pull, move, twist, etc. the wire harness during each opening/closing.